Automobiles and various other vehicles include braking systems for reducing vehicle speed or bringing the vehicle to a stop. Such braking systems generally include a controller that regulates the delivery of braking pressure to braking calipers on one or both axles of the vehicle to produce braking torque for the vehicle. For example, in a regenerative braking system, hydraulic or other braking pressure is generally provided for both a non-regenerative braking axle and a regenerative braking axle. Many electric vehicles, hybrid electric, and fuel cell electric vehicles attempt to maximize regenerative braking in order to maximize energy capture to the vehicle energy storage system, thus providing greater fuel economy and/or greater vehicle range. However, the power throughput changes that may occur when attempting to maximize the regenerative energy capture can result in uneven braking feel, thereby providing a less than optimal experience for the driver and/or passengers of the vehicle.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved method and a system for controlling regenerative braking in vehicles. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the methods and systems will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.